Sonny Doesn't Know What ROAR! Means
by Lovely SOS
Summary: She obviously didn't know that ROAR meant "I love you!" In dinosaur, so he decided he would have to tell her. Channy four-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! this is my first one shot, ever! If you like it, please review and check out my other story, "Switching Realities", a Channy multi chapter. So read, enjoy and review! The idea came to me randomly...Constructive criticism welcome, but no flames. Further A/N at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own SWAC? No, not really. But I do own the plot!**

* * *

_BEEP, BEEP! _Chad groaned and rolled over in his bed._ BEEP, BEEP. _

"Shut up!" He yelled, punching his alarm clock. Grumbling, he climbed out of bed.

_Another day of working on the Falls,_He thought. He was of course THE famous Chad Dylan Cooper. The king of all drama. But, lately he was getting tiered of all the drama. And it was all thanks to a certain brunette.

Not that Chad minded seeing Sonny, though. In fact he loved to see her. But lately Sonny had been trying to point out to him that there is such a thing as being to dramatic... Of course he had ignored her then, but now her words bothered him.

He dressed quickly and headed down stairs to get some breakfast. What he saw waiting at the bottom of the steps surprised him.

"Mom, your home a few days early!" He exclaimed. Mrs. Cooper frowned.

"What, no hug from my son?" She commented. Chad immediately stepped forwards and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I was just surprised."

"Well, obviously."

Chad smiled. His mother had been gone for a long time, and he had begun to miss her prickly attitude. As a former swim suit model, Claire Debbie Cooper was still in great shape. Her long blond hair was shoulder-length, and her eyes were icy-blue, like her sons.

"Why are you back?" Chad asked, looking his mother up and down. She shrugged.

"The exhibit was smaller than I thought." She replied, referring to her trip to the National Bone museum. For some reason Chad couldn't understand, his mother had stopped modeling early in life. After she quit she became interested in Archeology. His mother was weird.

"So?" Chad muttered. "It was big enough for you to leave me for a whole month." He complained. Mrs. Cooper smiled and hugged her son again, ruffling his hair.

"You will always be my son." She murmured. Chad squirmed out of her grasp.

"Nobody touches CDC's hair. No one!" He cried.

Mrs. Cooper sighed. "Come on," She said. "We'll talk over breakfast, Drama Pants" Chad sighed again. Even his own mother had a mean nick-name for him!

Mother and Son made breakfast together, like old times. Both the Coopers were smiling, remembering how they used to do it every day. Chad remembered the time when he was only six, and he had woken up extra early to surprise his Mom with breakfast he cooked himself... Lets just say it didn't end well.

When the eggs were fried and the milk was poured, Mrs. Cooper explained some of the things she had learned at the museum.

"The most interesting thing I learned was this," She said . She went on to explain to a slightly bored Chad how important Dinosaurs roars were to them. She explained how Dinosaurs would use their roar when fighting and trying to will a mate. "So in a way," Said Chad's mother, "Roar means I love you in dinosaur."

Chad nodded. "Okay, Mom. I've gotta go to work, now." He said. He kissed his mothers cheek and headed out the door.

* * *

Sonny skipped down the hall, singing to the tune of her favorite song, "Every Time You Lie" By her favorite artest, Demi Lovato.

Suddenly she crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" Sonny stopped when she saw who it was. "Chad." She grunted. He picked himself up of the floor, and to Sonny's surprise, offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up For a moment, they just stared at each other. But Chad of coarse had to ruin the moment.

"You really should watch where your going." He said. Sonny looked at his, her annoyance clearly etched on her face.

"Me?" She said. "Not me. You." He simply sighed and began to walk away. Sonny was completly confused.

"Wait, Chad, aren't we going to have our daily fight?" She called. At her words he spun around.

"Fine."

"Fine,"

"Good!"

"GOOD!" She finished. All of the sudden, Chad blurted

"ROAR!"

Sonny was even more confused.

"Uh... Roar to you, too!" Sonny cried, trying to sound confident._ Is this some new way for us to fight?_ Sonny wondered. She couldn't tell why Chad was staring at her with his mouth opened. 'What?" She said, clearly annoyed now. Chad just shook his head. "Nothing Sonny." He said with a small smile. And then he walked away. Sonny noticed a new spring in his step.

"What did I do?" She murmured aloud.

* * *

**A/N So, who liked it? I thought it was cute, and i'm actually proud of it! I liked the parts with Chad's mother and the part with Sonny... I don't know which is better! What do you guys think? I could make a sequel, if ya guys give me at leat 15 reviews! Naw, jk, I'll give you a sequel only if you want it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, surprisingly I got 22 reviews, and in almost all of them you cool peeps said, "Sequel!" So, here, a new chapter! If you like this, then check out my "Switching Realities" story about Sonny and Chad switching bodies. Here is the summery...**

When a bolt of lightning strikes both Sonny and Chad, it causes them to switch bodies! Will this help them see eye to eye, or will they be stuck in each others body forever? Channy!

**It has 12 chapters now! Go read it, you crazy people! Oh yeah. One of the reasons I wanted to write this was to show Chad's softer side. So if you don't like him being a bit nicer, too bad. Get over it.**

* * *

Zora smiled. But then again, she was always smiling when she was in the vents... But perhaps she was smiling harder, because today she was in the Mackenzie Falls vents, a place she rarely got to be. She slithered along until she got to the right place. Yes, she was going to spy on Chad. Or Chip, as Nico called him...

She peeked out the little barred slot to see him writing in a book, which surprised her. Chad was a jerk. Chad was a little bit dumb. And of course, he was a Falls. Correction: King of the Falls. But whatever he was, Zora knew he would never waste his "CDC Time" (She shuddered when he said that) writing in a book. Pulling her spy scope from her pocket, she pushed it up to the vent and saw that the spine of the book said 'journal'. _Why?_ Zora wondered, not taking her eyes from him.

Suddenly, he stopped writing and got up. He had a goofy grin on his face... One Zora knew. She sighed to herself. He was thinking about Sonny. She just knew it. She was eleven, not an idiot. She waited until Chad exited the room, still smiling stupidly. She evilly grinned.

"What do we have here?" She whispered, picking up Chad's journal.

* * *

Sonny was thinking. She was thinking of the day before. The look Chad had given her, when he had so randomly blurted "Roar!" In her face. It really made no sense... She jumped a bit when her cow phone mooed, knocking her out of her thoughts. It was a text from Chad.

**What R U doing?- CDC**

She sighed. Why did Chad have to interrupt her when she was thinking about him?

**Why do U care?- Sonny M.**

**I don't- CDC**

**Why ask then?-Sonny M.**

**I'm bored. Listen, I need to talk to you. Meet in my dressing room in 10.-CDC**

She didn't bother to reply. They both knew she would be there. But the question was, why? She pondered this a little longer and gave up. _Might as well look nice for him, _she thought, fixing her hair in the mirror.

* * *

"So what did you want?" She asked. She had only just walked into his dressing room, and already she had asked... Chad felt uncomfortable when she was staring at him. Not that he minded to much normally, it was just that he was worried about what he was going to say next.

"Um, well..." Sonny noticed he was stalling. And that his cheeks were pink. What was going on? "Well, uh, Sonny.... Would you like to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" He asked. He felt proud for finally just spitting the words out. Sonny on the other hand, was just confused. Chad noticed her lack of words and began to wish he had never asked.

"Yes, I would like that." Said Sonny slowly, "But... Can I ask why?" Chad blushed harder. He was CDC, this stuff wasn't suposed to happen to him!

"Well," He said, deciding to tell her the truth, "My mother just came home from a long trip... And she wants to meet you." Sonny was not sure which to be: Flattered, or scared?

"Well okay." She said. "But... why does she want to meet me?" His answer came out in a mumble.

"ShesaidItalkaboutyoutomuch." He said quickly. He then shoved her out the door and told he he would pick her up at 6:00.

* * *

Zora laughed. Reading Chad's journal was so much fun! He had stupidly written all his fears and secrets in there... How great was that? Deep inside herself, Zora knew it was wrong. But what had Chad ever done to her that was nice? He didn't even know her name! She smiled delightedly... She had found the part about Sonny. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger as she read the words.

Love? He loved her? Zora sat down, trying to take it in. She of course knew Chad liked Sonny, (Who didn't?) But... Love? That was a bit much for Zora to take in at the moment.

All of the sudden Chad re-entered the room. She scrambled into the vent. Luck was with her. He didn't notice. Chad simply sat down and stared at the floor, like he was waiting for something... Or someone. The door opened, but Zora couldn't tell who it was.

"So what did you want?" Said the person. It was Sonny! She and Chad had a whole conversation about something... But Zora could not hear them to well. They were talking in almost whispers... Or it sounded that way to her. Chad was in her sight, but she could not see Sonny. Once, then twice, Chad blushed... What were they talking about? Soon enough Sonny left. A moment later Chad did too. _Nothing left here,_ thought Zora, wishing she had grabbed Chad's journal.

* * *

**A/N Okay, what do you guys think? This is a three shot, so next chapter is the last! Sorry! I will miss writing it, though. Please review! I want at least 5, people! The next chapter is the good part... I already know exactly what I'm putting in it! So review, if you want Sonny to know Chad loves her! And remember, if you like this you might like my other story, "Switching Realities" about Sonny and Chad! So.... REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi, guys, I'm really sorry for not updating. I'm really busy! But thank you for all the nice reviews. Sorry for not reading all of your stories!!! When this story is done, I'm going to try to look at all of your stories. Sound good? Here we go! **

**OH, the "Crawl hot, Walk ugly" Thing was from the 2nd season premiere of SWAC. **

**Don't get SPS! LOL.**

* * *

Sonny was waiting. Zora was watching her in the vents. It was now almost five-thirty, and for the past hour Sonny had been either pacing or yelling at the clock,

"WHY CAN'T YOU TICK FASTER?"

Zora was convinced she had cracked. Why was she even at the studio? Rehearsals had ended at 4:00. What was Sonny waiting for? Zora wanted to know. Ever since she had read Chad's journal, her stomach felt weird around him or Sonny. How could you not, when Chad had poured out every thing his tiny, black heart had in that journal...? It was weird.

One again, Sonny looked at the clock. She moaned something Zora couldn't hear, got up, and left. Zora glanced around to get the all-clear. No one was watching, so she climbed out of the vent and followed Sonny.

* * *

Sonny was tired of waiting. She had called Chad and told him to pick her up at the studio. When he had asked why, She replied with,

"BECAUSE I SAY SO!"

It had been the first thing that popped into her head, and now she felt like a moron. She told herself not to get her hopes up, and that Chad was probably not coming after... That.

But anyway, the reason she had wanted to be picked up at the studio was because of Tawni. Yes, Tawni. Who was the one who made fun of Sonny's clothes? Tawni. Who was the person who would rather crawl hot that walk ugly? Tawni. And Sonny knew for a fact that ALL of Tawni's clothes were cute, so why not wear something? The idea had popped into her head after she... Talked... To Chad, so she thought,

_Maybe if I look nice I'll be forgiven._

She highly doubted it, but she was going to try it. She jogged down the hall to her dressing room, threw opened the door, and raided Tawni's closet.

She sighed as she searched. As she had predicted, it was all cute... But almost every thing was pink. But she pushed everything aside and was surprised to see a nice looking red dress. There was a sticky note on it...

_Note to Tawni: Already wore this. Either give to Sonny or burn._

Sonny smiled. It was perfect! Besides, Tawni was already going to give it to her (Or burn it,) so she didn't feel guilty about taking it. She tryed it on and looked into the mirror...

Sonny was never a vain person. But even she had to admit she looked nice in the dress. She smiled again, and messed with her hair for a while, but finally left it the way it was. She took a deep breath and opened the door, walking straight into TV's Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Uh, Chad, why are you here?" Sonny sqweaked. He gave her a look that said,

_Why do you think I'm here?_

Once again she felt like a complete idiot.

"Uh, never mind." Sher said. Chad stood up off the floor and held out his hand. Blushing, she took it. As she stood up, Chad smiled.

"You look nice." He commented. She blushed harder and said thanks. But they didn't know an eleven-year old was watching them...

* * *

The car pulled into the driveway of Chad's house, and Sonny gasped at how big it was. But to Chad, it was just a house. The whole car ride, they hadn't said a word. But Chad noticed Sonny seemed down. So when he parked, he asked,

"Sonny? Are you okay?" He seemed to jolt her out of her thoughts, and she answered with a quick

"No."

To Chad she seemed... He didn't know. Mad at herself. He wondered why. He unlocked the door to the house and once again, Sonny gasped. The inside was even better then the outside. The house actually looked sort of old, but was full of modern looking black leather sofas and things. But again, to Chad, it was only a house...

"Hello!" Greeted a kind voice. Sonny turned her head to see a skinny blond woman. "I'm Chad's mom... Mrs. Cooper!" She said. Sonny giggled and shook her hand. Chad rolled his eyes. Are all mothers so embarrassing?

"Uh Mrs. Cooper?" Asked Sonny. "Not to sound rude, but why exactly am I here?" She just smiled and said,

"For Chad." And went into the kitchen. Before Sonny could do anything, Chad the Chicken ran after his mother. Sonny snickered and followed them.

"Okay, Sonny and Chad... Could you two get plates and dishes?" Asked Mrs. Cooper. Sonny nodded. And Chad muttered,

"CDC doesn't DO that." But did as he was told.

"Where is the silverware?" Sonny asked politely.

"Chad will show you..." She muttered, putting something in the oven. Chad opened a cupboard and said,

"You get the plates, I'll get the rest of the stuff." Then he showed her where everything was.

When everything was set up, and the chicken was done, Sonny, and Chad sat down at the table.

There was an awkward silence, it seemed. Well, to Sonny and Chad, but not . She looked quite content, and began to serve the food. Sonny decided to talk. The silence was bothering her.

"So, are you an actress?" She asked. Mrs. Cooper smiled.

"No, darling, actually I am an archaeologist." Sonny saw Chad groan and smack his head against the table. _Really? _Thought Sonny._Thats new._

"What is it like?" said Sonny in interest. Immediately, she dived into explaining her work. Sonny listened politely, but she noticed Chad had not said anything all dinner, and that he was watching her. She felt a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

Chad slowly chewed on his food. The discussion going on didn't concern him, as he had heard it all before, on the day his mother came back... His mother was now blabbing on about everything she knew about dinosaurs, and things like that. _At least Sonny doesn't seem bored_, He thought thankfully.

But with his thoughts on these things, he hadn't noticed something important. His mother was telling Sonny everything about her recent trip, right? Suddenly, Chad realised what was going on. His head snapped up and he quickly interrupted his mother.

"UH, MOM?" He said loudly, trying to think of an excuse. His mother turned to him, her annoyance obvious.

"Chad, it's rude to interrupt!" She said. Then, much to Chad's horror, she turned back to Sonny to finish her sentence. "So in a way, roar means I love you in dinosaur."

Chad stood up from his chair so fast it fell over. Before Sonny could react, Chad ran as fast as he could to the front door.

* * *

Sonny stood up slowly. What just happened?

**A/N OKAY, I'M SO SORRY! But I have to make this a four-shot, it was getting way to long! But it should be up right away, so no worries. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, sorry I said it was a three shot, but it had to be four, the last chap was getting way to long! But yeah, I'm sorry that this is coming to an end. :( review to make me feel better!**

* * *

Sonny couldn't think of anything to say. She was quite in shock at what had happened, and her throat had dried up.

"Well?" Said Mrs. Cooper, snapping Sonny out of her daze. "Aren't you going after him?" Even more surprised now, all Sonny could do was nod her head. She got out of her chair and slowly made her way to the door.

* * *

_I am such an idiot, _Thought Chad. He was sitting on his old hammock. When he was younger, it was always the place he went when he was mad at someone. In this case, he had no one to be mad at except himself. He wanted to be mad at his mother, but he really had no reason to. It had been his own, big fat mouth that had gotten him in this mess..._ And now Sonny will probably laugh in my face. _He sighed.

"Hey." Said someone. He cringed.

_Here comes the laughter..._He thought. But none came. Instead, the almost-always-nice Sonny sat down next to him, and there was a moment of silence. Then Sonny shuddered. She left her coat inside, and the breeze was chilly...

"You know," Said Sonny softly, "You didn't have to run." Chad laughed bitterly.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said. He gave no time for her to answer. "Any chance I might have had with you is gone. Thanks to my big fat mouth."

Silence.

And then she answered. "My Grandma used to say, 'The people with big mouths are the people with big hearts.'" A few seconds went by before anything happened.

"You made that up, didn't you?" He said.

"Yeah."

And they both laughed. Chad felt a bit better. But again...

Silence.

More Silence.

Even more silence.

"So, what now?" Asked Chad.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sonny. But she knew.

"Well... We know I like you, but do you like me?" He said. Sonny didn't answer right away, and Chad began to worry. Finally, she spoke.

"I don't know." She said softly. Chad's heard sank. "You're a jerk, Chad." At this point, Chad was slightly appalled. He knew he was a jerk, but what did he do now? He hadn't said anything offensive! But Sonny wasn't done. "But then you're all sweet... And we have our little moments..." She paused again and looked at him fondly.

_Wait, fondly?_

"So, what does this mean?" He asked her. Sonny stared at her shoes and chewed on her bottom lip.

_She looks adorable. Stupid cute,_ Thought Chad. After what seemed to be eternity to Chad, Sonny had finally decided what to say.

"Well." She said quietly.

* * *

Sonny sighed. The words were there, in her mind.

_But they are just so hard to say._

"I like you too, but-" She hadn't even finished when Chad cut her off by turning to face her and giving her a tight hug. When he pulled away, the happiness in him was so obvious... His eyes were a brighter shade of blue, it seemed, and his smile was so big it could have covered his face. It made Sonny feel bad about what she was going to say next.

"I wasn't done."

Immediately his smile faded.

She opened her mouth to speak. "I like you. You like me-"

"Well duh, Sonny, were not on Barny!"

"I wasn't done!"

"Oh... Sorry..."

"So, I was saying." Said Sonny."I like you, and you like me. But I don't know if I can trust you." She said. "You're a heart-braker, Chad." She looked close to tears. "How do I know you won't call me in two days and brake up with me?"

* * *

Chad's heart thudded in his chest. He searched his mind for the right words to say.

"How do I know?" Sonny repeated.

"Because..."

"See, you don't even know!" A tear ran down her cheek. Ever so slowly, Chad reached up his hand and brushed away her tears.

Then he found the words. "I know because of the way I feel when see you. I know from personal experiance that there is NO WAY to escape your stupid-cute, Sonny! And your stupid pretty hair, and your stupid pretty smile, and your stupid pretty laugh." He took a quick breath. "Why am I constantly on your set? Why do I take any chance I get to see you?" He let out a shakey breath. "Come on, Sonny! Every body knows I like you! You're different..."

His voice trailed off, and his eyes conected with Sonny's. His pleading gaze made her heart thump.

He grabbed her hand.

"Please?"

"I...I..."

* * *

Zora parked her bike. She was at the corner street to Chad's house. She had gone to Sonny's, but Connie had told her Sonny was at Chad's. So here she was... She peered through the bushes and looked at Chads house. Only one light was on, and she didn't see anyone. She turned her head slightly. What she saw surprised her.

There, on a hammock, was Chad and Sonny. Chad seemed to be saying something, and Sonny looked uncomfortable. Chad grabbed Sonny's hand, and she muttered something to him. She paused. Then muttered something else.

Though Zora was far away, Chad's extremely loud,

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

Could have been heard in China, it was so loud. Zora noted Sonny still looked uncomfortable.

Sonny said something about fairy tales. Chad said something back. Then they... KISSED?

Zora watched on. She knew perfectly well she was invading their privacy, but it never bothered her before, so it didn't now. All Zora's shocked mind could think was,

_It's finally happened._

Zora knew Tawni, Nico and Grady would be angry. If any of them were here, they would have crashed through the bushes yelling. But Zora knew better. (She WAS the smart one.) Instead, she just smiled.

Is Sonny was happy, she was happy. She returned to her bike. She didn't need to see more.

She wouldn't tell.

* * *

"I....I..... Yes, I'll give you a chance."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Chad yelled loudly. Then he blushed, which Sonny found incredibly adorable.

"Well, don't expect it to be like a fairytale." Said Sonny with a grunt. Chad leaned in closer to her.

"Really Sonny, Really?" He said. They were so close Sonny felt like she was melting. Then, as if in slow motion, he leaned in even closer and kissed her. After what seemed like a short time but was really long, they split apart.

Chad's eyes glinted in the dim light. And as cheesy as he felt, he whispered in her ear, "Roar."

Sonny giggled and then sighed contentedly. Maybe there was such a thing as a fairytale...

"Roar." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N Ha, sorry the ending was worse than cheese on a stick... But review, this was the last chapter! Ha, I hoped you liked the part about Barny.... :) Sorry, it was too long.**


End file.
